If Pigs Could Fly/X-Treme Iggy
If Pigs Could Fly/Xtreme Iggy is the fifteenth episode of Iggy Arbuckle. "If Pigs Could Fly", the first half of the episode, is currently featured at the Marquee Southpoint Cinemas. If Pigs Could Fly As Iggy and Jiggers are walking together past Mount Kaboom, it starts to shake. Jiggers panics, thinking it's going to blow; but it turns out it was just a "volcanic belch". It does, however, cause a condor egg to go tumbling down onto a cliff, upon which it starts falling. Jiggers successfully catches it in his cap. They both look around for any signs of the nest, but it's nowhere to be found. They decide the best thing to do is take the egg home and keep it warm. Jiggers works out eighteen schedules regarding the egg, including how much time each of them spends sitting on the egg, and when and where to look for the mother. Iggy takes the first sitting turn, but quickly grows restless. Zoop drops by, to give him company; and points out that the tense energy he's putting around the egg could be damaging. She offers to teach him to knit, to pass the time, and after a little persuasion, he gives in. When Jiggers comes back, explaining that he was unsuccessful in his search for Mom, he starts laughing at the prospect of Iggy knitting - but takes to it himself during his sitting time. Iggy then gets an idea: knit up a puppet of a condor, and use it to raise the chick with. Jiggers finishes the puppet just as the egg hatches, and "Eggy" instantly takes to her "mother". After several weeks have passed, Iggy has grown very overprotective of Eggy, and is not even willing to leave the house just for a stroll around the park. During an outing to Mount Kaboom Jiggers forced on Iggy, they realize that Eggy needs to be around other birds, and arrange to take her where the birds congregate. While there, as they're pondering whether or not these are the right types of birds for her to associate with, she surprises them by fluttering in the air for a few seconds. Then the big day comes when they must put away the puppet and see Eggy off as she returns to the wild. They are both sorry to see her go, but a few days later, while they are knitting out on the balcony, Eggy returns to visit them. The story ends as Jiggers comments on the type of father Iggy makes. Xtreme Iggy Catfish Stu is refusing to let two teenage monkeys - one male and one female - waterski on Lake Gottalottawatta, unless they pay him for it. He tells them to go snowboarding instead, but the male says they already did that the day before. The female decides to do it again, and they head off. They bump into Iggy and Jiggers along the way, and though Iggy has trouble understanding their slang-talk, he realizes that they're inadvertently heading into an avalanche zone. He and Jiggers run off to stop them, and Kira, who's hobby for the week is videography, comes along to film the spectacle. Jiggers then calls for a pair of toucans to show up, and Iggy ties them to his feet and flies up to save the monkeys. They both admire his "footwear", but he merely tells them to stick to one side of the green tape he's set up. He then does some tricks with the toucans on the way down, and the monkeys go wild over it. Stu, meanwhile, ponders how he can make money off of the snowboarding, and then puts up a TV commercial, using Kira's film footage, about "Stu's Extreme Snowboard Challenge", but is infuriated by the footage capturing Iggy's toucan stunts. That is, until everyone wants to sign up for "Extreme Toucanning" instead. Iggy doesn't mind his idols at first, but then they start pestering him to do him toucan tricks - even while he's in the bathtub. Angrily, he storms over to Stu, and complains that he can't get his work done. Stu appeals to him by showing him all the merchandise in his honour; and while he's amazed by it, he decides that it's "not him", and says he quits. Stu then tells him that his first autograph was actually a contract, stating that he has to perform at an extreme toucanning competition, or else the ferrets will beat him up. Terrified, Iggy agrees to perform. At the competition, Iggy confides to Jiggers that he'd rather lose, so he doesn't have to keep it up, but he doesn't know how. Jiggers then says that he should clown around, and shows him a few jokes. At that moment, he and the toucans land on a patch of ice, and start slipping and sliding down the path - and towards the danger zone. Iggy whistles for more toucans, and follows after him. Jiggers manages to get back on the track, though, and ends up winning the competition. Everyone's cheering for him, until they notice a flock of penguins surfing through the snow on each other. Everyone then heads off to try out "Extreme Penguining", and Iggy and Jiggers walk off, trying to speak in slang; not noticing that Stu got frozen in a block of ice, and is drifting away. Category:Episodes